Stardust
by AtropaPrimera
Summary: "You're a recurrence, Alex" Now you're going all Harry Potter on me." human life wasn't easy to begin with, but under the clutch of circumstances one earthling ends up in a holy s-space with new family. Trying to explain "i'm not her" was nothing compared to scheming royalty and indulgent womanizer trying to bed her. Then there's this evil space overlord. BalemXoc, other pairings
1. Chapter 1

So I've seen JA and decided that I'm absolutely smitten with the story and characters (especially Jupiter, Balem and Kalique) so I'm trying to honor it with this fanfic.

I do not own anything except my OCs, Xenakis family and some others. JA and its characters belong to their rightful owners.

Enjoy :)

**1\. Prologue: The Xenakis**

**.**

_It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves._

* * *

"Look at her...all grown up now." the woman dressed in long white drapes rested her head upon her arm as she observed the screen. Her hair was long, captured in a heavy bun and decorated with small silvery pearls. Having dismissed her servants the woman continued to look at something-no someone, smile grazing her wrinkled features. She sighed at the screen, resting comfortably on the bolsters.

"You asked for me, your Grace?" the young humanoid woman appeared behind the heavy wooden doors, bowing slightly.

Turning off the screen, the woman in white lazily got off the couch. "Yes, prepare me my dose of RegeneX, I require a bath. Wrinkles are getting out of fashion."

"Very well, your Grace. Your lord husband has requested to join him for dinner, as your daughter is arriving tonight.

"Cassandra? Shouldn't she be taking care of our estates in Triangulum?" the woman shook her head, trying to set her dark hair free. The servant girl bowed her head and left, leaving the female head of the Xenakis family alone. She stared at herself in the mirror, the lines on her face were unsightly, yes, but nothing few drops of RegeneX won't fix. It will be strange sensation, using it again after almost half a century. More so, since her husband tended to use it regularly, as her elder daughter, Cassandra.

The bath was warm, droplets soothing her worn out body, fixing cracks. If only they could fix the other things, Aella Xenakis thought. She requested to bath alone, without the constant eye of her servants, it was something Zoe always did.

RegeneX worked like a miracle, those who didn't know the mechanics and principles behind it. There was only one family in the entire known universe that knew the secret to RegeneX, the Abrasaxes, and they kept it like their life depended on it. Time was the single most precious asset in the existence. After capturing its secret it soon landed the Abrasaxes on the top of pyramid as the most influential family in the known universe. It happened shortly before Seraphi Abrasax, the woman Aella only knew from the few gatherings over the past thousands of years, took over as the head of the family and made them into what they are now. List of other prominent houses wasn't endless, but it was stable, since from that time no one really died unless they chose to. Or they were murdered, like Seraphi, or Zoe.

"Your grace, I just came to inform you that your daughter has arrived earlier and is waiting for you in the gardens. Shall I tell her that you'd come?" Aella's train of thoughts was interrupted by one of the servants. She couldn't remember which one, she had one too many.

"Very well, tell her to wait for me" she waved her hand dismissing the girl. Aella Xenakis was approaching her 80th millennium but the image in the mirror now showed youthful looking woman in her mid twenties. She slowly dried herself, admiring the softness of her skin. She decided on the light green dress with long sleeves that were cut in the middle for her arms. She designed most of her dresses herself, and took great pride in them.

After time, the second most exploitable thing in universe was vanity. The higher on the pyramid you were, the more vain you were. And Aella designed clothes for the vain.

Xenakis's estate was a huge green land, famous for its gardens on which Aella diligently worked after marrying into the family. Hundreds of servants were taking care of the estate, making sure the gardens were watered daily, and plants, collected from every corner of the galaxy and beyond, taken care of.

Aella made her way trough corridors, light from high gothic styled windows shining on her newly refreshed skin. High arch made from white marble opened up to the passage between the trees.

"Mother! It's been far too long! I've missed you." young woman that appeared her age ran closer to envelope her in warm hug.

Cassandra Xenakis, her elder daughter, brushed her golden hair behind her ear and smiled. "It was so boring in the Triangulum, nothing but work. So I've decided to come earlier!"

"Have you taken care of the paperwork your father asked of you?" knowing Cass, she didn't.

"I did, but it was a huge pain, and there wasn't a single party in the entire galaxy. Oh mum, when I heard the party of the millennium will soon be hosted by Kalique I couldn't stay all the way in the Triangulum." she smirked, and they walked to the table which was already set.

"Will my husband be joining us?"

The servant bowed "Yes, your Grace, he informed that he will, however, be late, due to work."

"Father always works. Tell me, mother, how are things here? Oh, I've missed this so much." Cassandra was relatively short woman, in her 20th millennium but keeping up her appearance of barely two decades. The only person in the galaxy that bathed in the RegeneX more than her was probably Seraphi's notorious youngest son. While Aella still kept notice of Cassandra's spendings, they were more than her income. If Zoe was still alive, maybe this family could pass it on her and would've had future off their business conglomerate.

"Thins are the same as they were when you left. I hope you handled this responsibly Cassandra, the company isn't in the best position since...-", "-since Zoe died and you couldn't care less about it." her daughter snapped.

Other woman's face reddened "How dare you speak of Zoe? She wouldn't have spend her decades indulging in stupidities and working on getting reputation that rivals that of Titus Abrasax. If you think your father's gonna leave his empire to you then you're clearly wrong, Cassandra."

"Of course. I'm not my younger dead sister. She was perfect." she made her distance before her mother could slap her. "But I'm unfortunately the only daughter you have now. Besides, why would I work? I could just marry into another family and my husband would take care of me."

"Clearly, you have so many proposals to pick from." Aella sat down, looking crystal clear empty plate in front of her.

"Oh I do! It's just father who wants me to marry into Abrasax family. I doubt Titus would ever marry even though there was some agreement that I am to be his wife millennia ago, and that creep Balem surely won't. I'm going to marry Kalique before any of them."

That's how things were. Whilst Aella was dedicated to her designs and kept things going, Cassandra had been spoiled, selfish and incredulously vain. Aella thought it was her mistake, since Cass was the only child for far too long, and everything was made for her, servants hurried around just for her, the world was just for her. Zoe had been different, she was honest and hardworking, though she had a nasty habit of not listening to anyone. Her recurrence seemed to pick that nasty habit too, aside all other similarities.

"I have to tell you something. The recurrence of your sister appeared." unsure of whether should she have said this, she carefully examined Cassandra's face.

"And? What do you suppose we should do? It's only natural. Seraphi herself might have recurrence one day. Or she did. I suppose you haven't been spending your days imagining this mortal creature to be your daughter. She won't live past six or seven decades." Cassandra snorted taking a drink.

Before Aella could retort lord Xenakis appeared, smile grazing his features upon seeing his daughter. Aegeus Xenakis was a man in his early thirties, or at least looked so, his black hair slicked back making his clear blueish eyes visible.

"Father, you've never looked younger!" Cassandra smiled, jumping from her chair to hug Aegeus. "Thank you, sweetie. I hope everything went well on with our mines on the planets of gamma trianguli? You know how important it is, otherwise I wouldn't have sent you."

"There was some misunderstanding. I think it would be best if we sold them. Miners still refuse to work."

"You told me you handled it!" Aella hissed, but her husband only have her knowing look.

"We're already in a difficult situation as it is, I will personally handle it then."

"What difficult situation?" Cass stared with her big blue eyes, but her expression still intact. It was a thing with those who live so long, somehow their faces grow into a mask of absolute stone. Fleeting human feelings abandon them and they are able to conceal everything else.

"Bankruptcy. What do you think? Precious minerals lose their value as we are further colonising the space. I still have my company but do you think we'll be able to live like this?" matriarch of the house Xenakis sighed.

"What about my supposed future engagement to Titus Abraxas?" Cassandra flipped her hair, like it was the most normal everyday thing.

"Do you wish to marry?" her father asked her.

"Well, obviously. I won't be piss poor."

"Let us talk about it some other time. Besides, if the rumours are true, he might be expecting bankruptcy too unlike his older siblings."

"Balem's estates just keep growing. Ever since Seraphi died that boy expanded his empire over half the universe."

Balem was the only of three offsprings of Seraphi that Aella respected. In a way. He had a knack for business, inherited from his mother and polished to perfection. Kalique was more of a performer and manipulator, while Titus was Cassandra multiplied by twenty.

"How are you?" Aegeus asked his wife. "Fine." she sighed softly kissing his cheek. "I hope you have stopped observing that planet." he added.

That planet. Aella knew it by heart. Earth. Observing it everyday has been her routine for the past nineteen years, since the recurrence of Zoe appeared.

"They are the same." she simply said. "Perhaps, we could bring her here, meet her, it wouldn't be the first time a recurrence met with the life of her predecessor." but her suggestion was met by cold stare from Cassandra and pity.

"That human girl is not our Zoe. And never will be. If it will make you happy, meet her, bring her here but don't delude yourself." Aegeus stared at his wife.

* * *

**So, I hope you liked the prologue, after re-reading it I feel it's a bit dragged on but I felt the need to establish everything before main character appears. **

**R&amp;R if you feel like it, it'll mean much to me. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. The Flash**

.

_For my part I know nothing with any certainty, but the sight of the stars makes me dream._

* * *

"Shit!"

Alexandra Blake woke up together with her phone that kept on ringing until it was in danger of being thrown against the wall. Friday mornings were in their nature the worst and best you could hope for. It was the end of the week, who has the strength to wake up early anymore, and yet it was the end of the week and for the next two days you could sleep as much as you want.

"How it is seven am already? How on earth?" she mumbled getting outside of the comfy bed. She cursed hearing her mum yelling from downstairs, something about being late and all that comes with it. Running to bathroom and trying to decide what to wear at the same time never proved useful but somehow it was still in the run.

It was a good call that today she only had classes and not work in the laboratory otherwise being late would cost her attendance points. '_I can't afford that'_ she sighed picking her jeans out of the pile of clothes.

Skipping a stair or two she avoided sock that was thrown at her. "Hey mum!" she chirped, smiling to the nervous woman. Patty Blake, woman in her late forties narrowed her eyebrows "You're late again. If you lose that scholarship ain't no one got money to pay for your classes madam!". Alex and her mum looked alike, lose the different colored hair. Patty's hair was the warmest caramel that melted in her long waves while Alex had raven's hair. She often felt unexplained rage that she inherited her dad's hair while her mother's hair had been so beautiful, especially since it was determined trough polygenic inheritance.

"I am not gonna be late, when I run I'm faster than a bus! I'm basically The Flash!" she exclaimed eating prepared pancake. Pancakes were by accident Alex's favourite food. "Did you see me going to store and bringing back milk?" she asked with her mouth full 'brilliant, I can't believe I actually thought of this.'

"No. Good that you mentioned it though. " "Exactly!" Alex exclaimed, "You didn't see me because I'm so fast. There is your proof that I am Flash! Open the fridge!"

Her mum rolled her eyes, but undeniable truth was that the milk was in the fridge. Mumbling about 'she bought it last night just so she could say that' her mother proceed to prepare breakfast for Sam, Alex's younger brother.

He was born in late summer, almost twelve years after Alex had graced the world with her presence, as she liked to call it. She was the happiest pre-teenage girl when her brother had been born, it meant there was someone out there with whom she'll hoard her books and comics and silly tv shows.

"I am going, will be back early. Does Sam need anything?" Alex asked, picking up her bag and checking her hair once more.

"I think you will have to pick up his vincristine, he'll start his monthly treatment tomorrow. Don't forget those...how are they called?..."-"Corticosteroids. Don't worry I'll go to his doc after college." she smiled and saluted mum goodbye to which older woman rolled her eyes.

* * *

...

Aella Xenakis smiled as she stared at the big screen focused on the face of a young woman.

"So much alike, you're so much like her. She loved to joke about being fast too. Though I am not aware who this Flash is." she raised her eyebrows.

The young woman on the screen breathed trying to calm herself. She had been running after a bus for a while now, and barely made it. Her long dark hair covered her face, small beads of sweat forming on her neck and forehead. Aella tilted her head, trying to understand why these pitiful humans felt the need to hurry anywhere. Their lifespans were so short they might as well, enjoy one thing at the moment. She thought how quickly human girl grew, she was already into adulthood and soon she will start ageing and then she will die. That was it. Aella shuddered, it was unacceptable. It's been almost four hundred years since Zoe died and it felt like yesterday.

"To be honest, you appeared far too soon, you silly human creature that shares the genes with my adored daughter." she mused, the recurrences usually happened few millenniums after the original specimen. Four hundred years is if not, the earliest ever witnessed.

Alex, Aella crinkled at the name, short of Alexandra, the defender of humankind, approached some boy and started laughing. The boy was taller than her, his shoulders broad 'he could as well serve as one of our guards' , his hair like the pale morning sun. She couldn't hear what they were talking, her satellites were after all secondary and she had to pay a lot to actually get access to earth. Earth was one of the planets Balem Abrasax inherited when his mother died. She wondered how other two didn't argue about it, since earth was one of the most precious gems in the known universe. 'It's worth is infinite. When Balem harvests it, he will pedal from one of the most powerful men in the universe to the absolute top that not even his mother could hold a candle to.'

Alex muttered something and elbowed the boy who rolled his eyes. Her human attire consisted of blue jeans with green t-shirt with some silly sign on it and some silly shoes, that had white tops and were black with white laces. Aella crinkled her nose, human girl sure dressed ridiculously...but then didn't all humans? She remembered some small planet that was harvested when she was still in her 30th millennia, she saw it few days before it was demolished in blue dirt. Sentient species there wore silly capes and boots that were almost reaching their thighs but they wore no shirts. Almost all of them were, if you can call it that, biologically male.

"Theodore!" she called her secretary. He was humaniod merged with some winged species Aella never bothered to know the name of. "You asked for me, m'lady?" tall, silvery haired man appeared with two dark red wings tucked behind his back. His crinkled face indicated long life, though for Aella's standards he only served her for ten or twenty decades.

"Yes. I want you to bring my daughter's recurrence here. I am growing bored of being alone, and Cassandra is getting out of hand with her indulgence."

Shock fell on his face: "May I inquire what does your Grace intend to do with the recurrence?"

Aella mused about something her hands grabbing her dark, heavy hair in instinct to fix it "Her name is Alexandra. Her genes are the same as those of Zoe, she is absolutely identical. I want to spend some times with her."

"What if the human refuses to come?"

"It is not up to human to decide." Aella snapped. "And do it secretly, I do not want Balem Abrasax to know I am stealing from his planet."

Before Theodore could excuse himself Aella waved her arm "Do not forget what we talked about few days prior. Offer her that, and I am sure she'll come with you. You are allowed to use assets of the Xenakis family in order to do so."

The screen brightened as Alex exited the bus. She was walking towards modern styled building, it's second and third floor made entirety of glass windows. It had the "high-tech" gist to it, at least what humans on earth considered high tech. Her classes on zoology and biology of the cell were today, and Aella could see the smile on earthling's face. She obviously loved these things, and oh how would she be surprised when she unravels the true secrets of the universe.

* * *

**My main character's first word in the story is "shit", i think i have outdone myself this time. -.-**

**Alex is kind of a nerd a huge freaking nerd i am so sorry... but I will go trough her character more in the next few chapters and explain the situation with her brother. The abrasaxes (i know you're all just waiting for them) will soon appear. **

**R&amp;R darlings **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Creator of fortune**

_Follow your bliss and the universe will open doors where there were only walls._

_._

"So, basically you could grow it at home, if it wasn't illegal." Alex laughed, glancing at Pete.

"Yeah sure, growing weed would count as real job only in your book." he rolled his impossibly blue eyes at the girl. They were in the same class back in high school and now attended the same college. The difference Alex was majoring biology while Pete was on his way to get his degree in biochemistry. "Hey, I'm not saying it would be a real job but there are certain health benefits and poor cannabis sativa is so wrongly judged by this society!" she held her arms up as in protest earning elbow in the stomach. She winced pretending to be hurt by light nudge.

"What are you doing after classes?" Pete asked her smiling mischievously. "Hmm..." she thought of picking up the meds for Sam, and that the rest of her Friday was free. "Nothing. After I pick up Sam's meds.". Pete knew about Sam's ALL, and that Sam was getting better with the chemo and all. She never bothered to explain how much it affected her, but Pete understood. He always understood. Alex never really thought about how fleeting human life was, until she was forced to accept it, when Sam was diagnosed. She saw how feeble he was getting after the cancer got into progressive stage, how his immune system deteriorated, how his shiny, golden hair was gone due to cytostatics he was getting. _'He's a fighter, like mum.'_ , she mused. After all he was good now and was on his way to recover completely. _'The crisis is over, we are going to be fine. Like always.'_ , it was a reminder, constant one. Alex knew nothing in the world could shake her as much as her brother almost dying, she remembered doctors words, tattooed it in the inside of her skull. _'He probably won't make it.'_ a warning. But he did, and she knew he would. Ever since she was a little girl, there was just something, she knew other people had it too, that had pushed her forward. Some unknown goal of prosperity and happiness. _'Everyone is the creator of their own fortune, as I am of mine.'_

_Live and die, it wasn't that simple. There had to be universe larger than all this, larger than life.' _she glanced at Pete who scratched the back of his head. Of course, you were taught evolution and abiogenesis, though it didn't specified that molecules important for creation of first organism didn't come from who knows where in space. Alec often contemplated how selfish would it be to think we were the only ones in the universe, and the mere thought of it, scared her. _Wouldn't that make as really alone? _

_'Better be alone than the Matrix scenario'_, her rational part argued back.

"I thought we could go watch a movie, but not if you're gonna put up a sad face." boy next to her brought her in reality again. Alex pouted "I don't ever have a sad face. I only have my awesome face I wear 24/7 because I am in fact..-." "Awesome." Pete sighed cutting in.

"I still can't believe how you paid half of your loan already. Your economic prowess is a mystery." he added. It was true, one of the rare talents Alex posesed (that don't include binge watching tv shows) was her intricate way of never not having enough money. She wasn't rich, far from it, her family was typical middle class, but she knew how to save and when to spend. He knew about that time she even lectured her own mum about it. 'Honestly, I don't know.' , she mused thinking about it. "Perhaps it runs in the family."

* * *

...

"Theodore!" Cassandra was lurking in the western wing of the Xenakis mansion, trying to find her mother's right hand. He was efficient and she needed efficiency. "He's not here." came the lazy drawl of her mother. 'You're the last thing I need right now.' she hissed thinking.

She entered mother's chambers, they were comfortable and filled with light. "Do you mind me borrowing him a bit, I need to sort some of my papers." she asked seeing her mother on that damn couch again. Probably staring at the earth. There was nothing else she did except that, or took care of her stupid plants.

"He's not here." Aella pierced trough her with her eyes of the night sky "I sent him to do something for me."

"Really?" Cassandra pressed her lips together, trying to stay calm. "I need his help. The cost of my trip to Felytres will be larger than I anticipated."

"Don't go then." Aella cut in. "We don't have the money either way. Do you know in which position your father's conglomerate is? More of your mistakes and we will go bankrupt, lets not talk about how your father does nothing to prevent it. I will have to do everything by myself and I have new collection to make."

Cassandra put her hands on her hips "I have to go. It is the event of the century. Kalique will be there, and I haven't seen her for I don't even remember how long. My position will deteriorate if I'm not associating with the best. Chelise of the Gevaldis will also be there, how could I let her steal my potential saviors?"

"Saviors?" Aella stood up from her resting place, and called and servant with her hand. "Bring me back a report on the sales, and my sketchbook. I am feeling creative."

"Yes, my future husband who will take me away from this mess of a family. Then you can keep on wailing for your Zoe all you want." after that silence spread. Mother and daughter didn't look at each other. Cassandra knew talk about Zoe will hurt her mother the most, and she used it whenever she could. It hurt her, that despite she tried hard she was never on that high pedestal as Zoe in mother's eyes, so moter will be hurt in return.

"How can you not feel anything? She was your younger sister..." Aella stared trough the window.

"We were never on good terms. You know that. I loved her, and yet, I always resented her for she stole your love that was mine for over a millennium." Cassandra fixed her dress, not wanting to look her mother in the eyes.

"I loved you both equally." Aella said pressing her lips together, it came out as a whisper.

"Yet you're leaving me without a penny, while Zoe's inheritance rots alone to be spent by no one." Cassandra pointed acusing finger.

"You squandered yours." Aella was too old to get emotional, let alone agitated, at something like this. "I will find what to do with Zoe's inheritance in time. You will not spend a single penny out of what was given to you."

"You could give it to me, not like anyone would care. Do others even know she's dead, she was such a recluse...never met anyone important. How did you expect her to lead our business?" Cassandra flipped her hair.

The was certain truth in her daughter's words, Aella could not deny it, but Zoe was capable and resourceful. She did avoid others actively and even refused to come to the events held by Abrasaxes. Well events held by Titus mostly, since Kalique only hosted every other century and Balem actively avoided showing up on them like Zoe.

"I need to go Felytres, to that gathering. Gevaldises, Therazians, Velfares and Abrasaxes...all powerful families will be there. How can I not go? In fact, both you and father should go."

Aella stared at the thin air, looking but not seeing her daughter at the same time. "Maybe I will. I need to make sure you end up, if at all, with a proposal from someone half decent. Marriages only serve political purpose in our long lives. Do you think Titus Abrasax will make you happy? You're in your 20th millennium, yet your feelings are that of a mortal who just tasted life."

"I do not. It's just he's the only one who is as beautiful as me." Cassandra laughed seeing her mother's reaction.

"Cassandra.", Aella crossed her arms "Get out."

* * *

**This chapter was short, I know. Then next one will be longer and will focus more on Alex, and her eventual meeting with her recurrence's family. Also, the Abrasaxes, yeah I promised them.**

**Might be few weeks before I update, as I have exams ( )**

**R&amp;R sweet doughnuts? **


End file.
